harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Peeves
Peeves was a poltergeist at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, since c. 993. Fond of mischief and chaos, he was a constant pain to the school and its inhabitants, especially Argus Filch, the caretaker, as the only ones able to control him are the Bloody Baron and Albus Dumbledore. In 1995, Peeves, along with most of the Hogwarts residents, opposed Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, and pranked her until she was kicked out of the school at the end of the school year. In 1998, Peeves fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the Second Wizarding War, Peeves continued making trouble at Hogwarts. Biography Founding of Hogwarts Peeves has lived at Hogwarts Castle since its founding in c. 993. He "came with the building," [http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-2.htm Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Two" The Leaky Cauldron, 16 July 2005] being created along with the Castle. Peeves has wrought havoc upon Hogwarts for years, and is often the cause of ire for various teachers and staff. 1991–1992 school year .]] Peeves was a topic of discussion before the Start-of-Term Feast of 1991. Hogwarts' ghosts debated whether or not Peeves should be allowed to attend the feast. While the Fat Friar was willing to give Peeves another chance, Nearly Headless Nick felt Peeves did not deserve to be even considered; ghosts had been given a bad name because of him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone After the Start-of-Term Feast, Peeves appeared to torment prefect Percy Weasley as he led the Gryffindor first years to Gryffindor Tower. Peeves threw walking sticks at the prefect, disregarded Percy's threat to tell the Bloody Baron, responded by blowing a raspberry, dumped even more walking sticks onto Neville Longbottom's head and left. Peeves wrote rude words on a classroom blackboard when Professor McGonagall surprised Harry with the position of Gryffindor Seeker. ]] Later in the year, Peeves caught Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom sneaking around the school after curfew. He teased them and then loudly alerted Filch to their presence in the halls. However, once Filch arrived, Peeves did nothing but antagonise him. In October, Ron suspected Peeves to have been the one who released the troll but in truth, it turned out that Professor Quirrell had done it. Harry, Ron and Hermione once again encountered Peeves in the hallways during their quest to save the Philosopher's Stone. Without Peeves' knowledge, the three of them were concealed under Harry's Invisibility Cloak from which Harry impersonated the Bloody Baron, warning Peeves to stay away from the third floor that night. 1992–1993 school year .]] In the autumn of 1992, Peeves crashed a vanishing cabinet over Filch's office, after being persuaded by Nearly Headless Nick, saving Harry from one of Filch's punishments. Wearing a bright orange party hat and a revolving bow tie, Peeves attended Nearly-Headless Nick's deathday party, where he appeared to be civilised, even though he taunted Hermione Granger for gossiping about Moaning Myrtle. He later pelted mouldy peanuts at Myrtle,mocking her spots.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Some time later, Peeves appeared in a hallway with Harry, where he noticed the two new basilisk victims, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. He loudly alerted the faculty and students of Hogwarts of the attack. He performed a song, to which he soon added a dance routine. 1993–1994 school year .]] In 1993, Peeves appeared before Remus Lupin and his third year Defence Against the Dark Arts class when they were entering the teacher's lounge for a practical lesson. Peeves stuffed a keyhole with chewing gum when he noticed Remus. He began singing the phrase "Looney, loopy Lupin" over and over again. Professor Lupin asked him to remove the gum, but Peeves' only response was a loud raspberry. To this, Remus cast a simple spell, Waddiwasi, which shot the gum up Peeves' nose.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban On 31 October, Peeves informed Professor Dumbledore of the Fat Lady's location after her portrait was attacked. He also said that her attacker was the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black. At half past four in the morning, Peeves woke Harry Potter up by blowing in his ear, disregarding the fact that the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match was to be that day. Peeves was shown on the Marauder's Map to entertain himself by bouncing around the trophy room. He also displayed quite an amount of glee at the prospect of the Dementors using the "Kiss" on Sirius Black. 1994–1995 school year His first appearance was before the welcoming feast in the entrance hall, where he dropped water bombs on the students. During the feast, Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick stated that Peeves was enraged at being unable to attend the feast, and therefore had caused havoc and mayhem in the kitchens, terrorising the house-elves. When Harry was practising the Summoning Charm with Hermione, Peeves appeared and started chucking chairs across the room under the pretence that Harry wanted things thrown at him. Around the time of the Yule Ball, Peeves frequently hid in a suit of armour and sang rude songs and was also accused of stealing Harry's golden egg the night Harry worked out the clue. 1995–1996 school year leave Hogwarts, asking Peeves to give Dolores Umbridge hell from them.]] Harry ran into Peeves as he walked to Professor McGonagall's office under the orders of Professor Umbridge who proceeded to harass him. The conversation they had was the following: Peeves was in the classroom where Harry, Ron and Hermione were situated shortly after conversing with Sirius about forming Dumbledore's Army. He threw ink pellets at the trio and others, including Katie Bell, who he emptied an ink bottle over. Peeves was not completely without loyalties, though; during Dolores Umbridge's attempts to take control of Hogwarts in 1996, he showed respect for his fellow troublemakers, Fred and George Weasley. Taking their words to heart as they fled the school, this marked possibly the only time Peeves knowingly obeyed a student.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix After the Weasley twins' departure, Peeves began a rampage of ceaseless mayhem by juggling burning torches over the students, dumping a bag of tarantulas onto the Great Hall, and destroying property like never before. It appears that Peeves was actually on friendly terms with the strict Professor McGonagall during this time, due to Umbridge. Professor McGonagall went as far as telling him he was unscrewing the chandelier the wrong way, and apparently she later allowed him to borrow her walking stick to chase Dolores from Hogwarts. 1996–1997 school year When Harry asked Luna Lovegood to attend Professor Slughorn's party, Peeves appeared and started singing a song of his own composition describing the situation. Shortly after the Apparation lessons, Peeves blocked a door to the Gryffindor Common Room, and wouldn't let anyone pass unless they set fire to their own pants. Only Neville Longbottom fell prey to this prank. During 1996, when Harry Potter was admitted to the hospital wing after suffering a cracked skull when Cormac McLaggen hit him with a bludger, Harry called Kreacher to tail Draco Malfoy around the castle. When Kreacher turned up he was fighting Dobby over how Kreacher talked about Harry. Apparently Kreacher insulted Harry and made Dobby angry. During this fight Peeves egged them on, throwing corks at them to enrage them further. He only left when Harry used Langlock to glue Peeves' tongue to the roof of his mouth.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince It is unknown if Peeves attended Dumbledore's funeral. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Filch (albeit forcibly and only after he was persuaded by Minerva McGonagall) invited Peeves to take part in the defence of the castle. Peeves caused chaos among the Death Eaters, and after the battle, he sang yet another one of his compositions throughout the halls.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Physical appearance Peeves appears like a little man dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie. He had black hair and compared to the Hogwarts ghosts, he is solid-looking, not pearly white and transparent. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) He was capable of flight and intangibility, like a ghost, but could also affect solid objects and make himself invisible. Personality and traits s.]] Peeves was more of a chaotic spirit rather than a physical being, but highly different from the other school ghosts. Peeves was essentially an embodiment of disorder, and took great pleasure in constantly causing it. At times, Peeves could be legitimately dangerous. Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch waged a constant war with Peeves, and year after year requested the poltergeist be thrown out of the school. Peeves further annoyed and bothered the Hogwarts community by joining in with whatever current gossip was circulating among students. When Harry Potter was suspected of being the "Heir of Slytherin" in 1992, Peeves taunted him in the hallways for "speaking in tongues." Students were known to allow Peeves to take the blame for their own mischief.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Peeves did not heed commands from Hogwarts prefects or professors, though McGonagall might have been an exception. Another exception was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The one Hogwarts ghost that struck fear in Peeves, in addition to controlling him, was the Bloody Baron. His fear of the Baron was so well known, that in their first year, Harry Potter, under his Invisibility Cloak, was able to drive him away by pretending to be the Baron. Overall, Peeves did not seem to care who he annoyed. If students were late to class, he would, among other things, drop wastepaper baskets on their heads, pelt them with chalk, or pull the rugs out from under them. The worst case involved him sneaking up invisible, grabbing the person's nose and screeching "GOT YOUR CONK!" However, Peeves was loyal to Hogwarts and proved this in the Battle of Hogwarts where he dropped Snargaluff pods on Death Eaters in mid-air, causing general chaos among their ranks, later showing evident joy when Voldemort was defeated. Relationships and George Weasley.]] Fred and George Weasley Though he never hesitated to prank them, Peeves appeared to genuinely like Fred and George Weasley. Peeves shocked everyone in 1996 when he actually listened to the twins' words, causing countless problems for Dolores Umbridge. As the twins left Hogwarts, Peeves saluted them in front of the student body. Argus Filch .]] Peeves and Argus Filch were sworn enemies for over 25 years. Filch never ceased his futile efforts to get Peeves banished from the castle, and Peeves never stopped taunting Filch. To annoy Filch, Peeves trapped Mrs. Norris in a suit of armour twice, dropped chandeliers and caused general mayhem, which Filch was later responsible for cleaning. It is presumed that this on going war between them continued after the Battle of Hogwarts. The Bloody Baron .]] The Bloody Baron is the only being that Peeves takes orders from. Peeves has a large amount of respect for the Bloody Baron, for unknown reasons, likely because he is afraid of him. During his first year, Harry imitated the voice of the Bloody Baron to chase Peeves away so Harry could get around Hogwarts without Peeves in the way. Albus Dumbledore Apart from the Bloody Baron, Albus Dumbledore was the only being in Hogwarts who Peeves is known to have shown any respect for. In Dumbledore's presence, Peeves adopted an oily voice in an attempt to be polite to the headmaster, likely out of fear that Dumbledore (the headmaster) could have him expelled from the school if he angered him. Hogwarts students and staff Peeves enjoyed taunting all the students and staff members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most people were infuriated by him but on one occasion Minerva McGonagall told Peeves that he was unscrewing a chandelier the wrong way when Peeves attempted to create as much trouble for Dolores Umbridge as possible. Peeves obeyed Fred's command to give Umbridge hell and caused her a great deal of trouble. Most of the students and teachers were on Peeves' side on this occasion due to their hatred of Umbridge. Umbridge had previously asked Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to sign an order for the expulsion of Peeves, but it is uncertain if he ever actually signed such an order, nor how the order could have been enforced had he done so. Etymology *''Peeve'' means little devil or something that is personally annoying; a personal dislike (like a pet peeve). Peevish means disagreeable and bad tempered. Behind the scenes *According to J. K. Rowling's website, Peeves was "an indestructible spirit of chaos." *Peeves does not appear to exist in the films, having never been mentioned or seen. A scene with Peeves was filmed for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but was left on the cutting room floor and to date has never even been released in any form, (even the Ultimate Edition box set). Peeves was played by Drop Dead Fred's Rik Mayall. *To date, the only on-screen reference to Peeves occurs in the short film The Queen's Handbag, during which Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) describes Peeves using the Queen's Birthday as an excuse to drop coloured eggs on Hogwarts students at breakfast. *In the video games, Peeves is battled several times. For example, he randomly pops up out of boxes. In the PC game of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Peeves is defeated with the Flipendo Jinx. In the PC game of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, he is defeated with the Ectoplasm-Cleaning Charm.In the PC game of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, he is defeated with the Rictusempra Jinx.And in the DS version of LEGO Harry Potter years 1-4 he is somewhat of a boss. *Despite people often saying the Bloody Baron is the only one able to control Peeves, he does show some amount of respect to Albus Dumbledore. *Peeves has appeared in all of the books, but none of the films. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7Peeves is available in the "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC for the game. *The Queen's Handbag'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''J. K. Rowling's Official Site'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' See also *Poltergeist *Hogwarts Notes and references es:Peeves fr:Peeves fi:Riesu pl:Irytek ru:Пивз nl:Foppe de Klopgeest Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Order of the Phoenix Allies Category:Poltergeists Category:Mischief makers